Between the Light & Darkness
by Baby Lavender
Summary: In this world of Underground Gangs. She is the light, and I am the dark. Why would she let herself be with me and forever be trapped in the dark tainted in blood? "Because Sasuke-kun without darkness there wouldn't be any light." SasuSaku ON HIATUS


Title: Between the Light and Darkness (is Where we Belong)

Author: Baby Lavendar

Date Started: 5/17/10

Dates I've actually worked in: 5/17-18 & 5/29-30/10

Date Finished: Soon [Hopefully]

Summary: In this world of Underground Gangs. She is the light, and I am the dark. Why would she let herself be with me and forever be trapped in the dark tainted in blood? "Because Sasuke-kun without darkness there wouldn't be any light." SasuSaku

_I have broken you all too many times,_

_With my own blood and scars…_

_But you still smiles and hide your tears_

- Between the Light and Darkness (is Where we Belong) -

She was perhaps the most pure and innocent thing that has ever come across with my eyes. I live deep inside the underground world of drug dealers, and gangs. My gang is called the _Shinobi_, led by me and my loud blonde best friend, dobe. Ehh…I mean Naruto. We are one of the most feared gangs in Japan, right next to _Akatsuki_. The first that that I met her formally was after I fight we had with the_ Sound_. Most of our gang was injured and we couldn't go to the hospital without having a run in with the police. So Naruto suggested that we go to Gaara's little sister Sakura, a doctor from the Konoha General Hospital. I smirk remembering how angry and shocked she was. _"Gaara! Naruto! Didn't I tell you guys not to fight again more?"_ But that was two years ago, and a lot has changed since then. Like the members of the gang, our territories, and the fact that Sakura is already my girlfriend.

Boom.

"Sasuke-kun? Is that you?" I ask.

"Sakura…" He said.

I run over to hug him, "Welcome home, I miss you so much," I felt something wet on my forehead, so I let go to see what it is. When I touched the spot I instantly know that it was blood. I rip myself out of Sasuke-kun's arm, and run to get my first aid kit. I frown, "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" "Hn." He looks down on the floor. I lift his face and looks at the damage. His forehead was bleeding, and there was a cut on his cheek. I took out a cotton ball dips it into alcohol "It might hurt a bit, okay?" and starts to wipe it gently on his face. As I concentrated on his wounds, I move the cotton ball up and down from his face, he flinches now and then. Then suddenly he grabs my hand, but let go a few seconds afterwards. After I finish bandaging him, I gave him a small kiss on his forehead. I told him to get a shower as I wait for him in the bed, reading. As soon as he pops down on the bed, I put away my book. This is what I love most, just lying on the bed with Sasuke and we could just talk.

- Between the Light and Darkness (is Where we Belong) -

Sasuke's POV

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said.

"Hn?" I said.

"Can you promise me something?" She asks.

"Anything in the World." I answer truthfully.

"Can you please stop fighting? I don't want to keep seeing you like this" Her eyes are tearing up.

I sigh, "Sakura…We've talk about this. You know I can't do that."

"But why Sasuke-kun? Can't you just quit?" Her eyes are watery, and her tears are threatening to fall.

"Sakura…" I said again.

"Which do you choose? Me or the gang?" She yells.

"…I…Sak…. You know I can't…Sakura…" I stumble for words. Choosing between the gang and Sakura? How can I decide? They are both my life. My gang is my left hand while Sakura is my right. How can I choose between them?

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to see you go out everyday not knowing if you would come back alive or not? Or seeing you all bloody when you come back? I hate it! I really do!" By now she is really crying.

I really hate seeing her like this. But all I can say is "I'm sorry Sakura, for putting you through all this." I can't even grant her the simplest thing she wants. As I hold her in my arms, she looks so fragile, as if I can break her any moment. That's why I always hate Sakura being weak. It makes me realize…that I can lose her at any given moment. That there's a chance I won't be able to see her. And I really hate myself her making her cry.

I continue to hold her as her sobs slowly become calm breathing as sleep overtakes her. I can only sigh as I lift her up, carry her into our room, put her under the dark covers and kiss her cheek lightly. I frown with only one thought in my mind, _'I'm the__** worst**__ boyfriend ever.'_

- Between the Light and Darkness (is Where we Belong) -

Sakura's POV

Yawns, "Hmm…What time is it?" I look at the clock and it was 11:00, and I remember it is Saturday, and the argument Sasuke-kun and I had yesterday. Speaking of Sasuke-kun where is he? I need to apologies, I was really over reacting. The gang really means a lot to Sasuke, and I used myself to threaten him to leave was really unacceptable.

I look around to see if Sasuke-kun is anywhere in sight, but he isn't here. I did see a blood red rose along with a card. Inside written in the most perfect hand writing are Sasuke-kun's words.

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry… That I cannot even grant you that simple wish of yours. But the Shinobi is also a part of my life, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you behind for my own selfish reasons. I would be back in about a week. I promise I won't be hurt, badly… Take care._

_Forever yours,_

_Sasuke_

I smile, simply because he did all this for me when he hates romantic things. And it's no question that Sasuke-kun doesn't write sappy love letters. I pick up the rose and smell it. Oh how I wish Sasuke-kun is with me at this very moment. But I must not be selfish. Sasuke-kun is living his dream.

- Between the Light and Darkness (is Where we Belong) -

_At this very Moment_

Man. Can't these guys just give up? Sigh, I really wish I could have just stayed home with Sakura…. No, I have made a choice, and I'm going to like it. Sakura just wait, I'll come back for you soon. Wait for me, and forgive me.

5 Days Later - 5 Days Later - 5 Days Later - 5 Days Later - 5 Days Later

Uchiha Sasuke is not in a good mood today. Well on most days, but today is much worst. _What. The. Hell._ We have been out here for six days. We should have been done here already. Seems like Sound's new leader Orochimaru is doing a pretty good job. There's a lot more people than before. But there's also the fact that's there's a lot of newbie.

In contrast, we are tired and beat up. Everyone right now is in the warehouse, either bandaging themselves or helping others. Damn it. This isn't how it's supposed to be. I should be packing up, go home, and go back to Sakura. But this is getting annoying. We might have to stay here for a couple more days. Shikamaru is thinking up a new plan. Hopefully one that would work super fast. This is so annoying….

- Between the Light and Darkness (is Where we Belong) -

Sakura's POV

This is so annoying. Where are all the people these days? Nobody is at the hospital other than me, Shizune, Hinata, and a few other doctors. Ino is taking a vacation with Sai. Tsunade-sama is off drinking with Naruto's Ero-sensei. So now Hinata and I have to take double shifts at the hospital. Only to have a few hours of sleep then a double shift again. Good thing tomorrow is my day off though. I can't take any more of this. I smiles, tomorrow is also the day Sasuke-kun said he was coming back. I'm going to give cook his favorite food tomorrow to apologize.

- Between the Light and Darkness (is Where we Belong) -

Sasuke's POV

I sigh. I've been doing that a lot lately. We are planned to sneak in their hideout and attack. That should be the quickest way to end this. Well, the operation is starting now.

_Static…Team three, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara to the Front gate. You know what to do._

_Got it Shikamaru! Sasuke-teme, Gaara …..Static….hurry up._

_We are….Static…. in front of you, dobe._

_Static…..What did you call me teme?_

_Just hurry up Naruto….Static…Sasuke and I are there already._

_What? Alright, alright… No wonder Sakura is related to you._

_Static….I heard that Naruto…..Static_

When the dead last finally came to the front gate, we climbed across it. As we try to walk to the doors, I hear a bush rumble. I'm sure Gaara heard it too, because he stopped too.

"Shut up dobe" I told the moving idiot.

"Teme. I didn't even say anything." He replies.

"Shut up" Gaara repeated once again. As I try to find the location of the person.

But it was too late. We were surrounded by 30 people. I immediately reach of my headset.

_Static….Shikamaru! You better have a backup plan._

_We're being ambushed…..Static_ Gaara adds.

_The others are ambushed too…...Static…. We might have a double agent in here._

_Isn't that a bit late to find out?_

"Teme watch out!" Naruto's voice pulled me from the conversation back to reality. As I dodge the incoming blade, but was I didn't see was fatal. As another blade plunges in my back.

"Sasuke!" I heard they yell, as my world fades to black.

I guess I can't keep my promise with Sakura anymore.

- Between the Light and Darkness (is Where we Belong) -

Sakura's POV

I sigh. I feel like I've been doing that a whole lot lately. I don't even know why. But I'm very happy right now. I'm at my favorite tea house with some great green tea, and my favorite anko dumpings. Just as I finish my last cup of tea, I feel this sudden pain in my chest. I quickly put my cup on the table, and it broke in half as the pain fades slowly.

This is bad. Traditionally, broken cups often mean bad news, sometimes death. I went home quickly afterwards.

'_Sasuke you better be okay, I don't know what I'll do without you…'_

End of Chapter 1

- Between the Light and Darkness (is Where we Belong) -

_Next time:_

"_Sasuke-kun wake up! Wake up you idiot! Didn't you promise me you'll not get hurt badly? Wake up damn it!" Sakura said as she sobs on to Sasuke's hospital sheets._

**Should I continue?**

**Review to tell me? At least one word is all I ask~**

**A simple yes or no would be great! =]**

**-Baby Lavendar **


End file.
